


A Knock on the Door

by angeru_hatake



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Collar, Drabble, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeru_hatake/pseuds/angeru_hatake
Summary: One rainy day, a knock on his front door echoed softly.
Relationships: Guillaume Cizeron/Eric Radford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new pairing!  
> Hope you all enjoy it :D  
> (Still not beta'd)  
> This was inspired by that one picture where Eric was staring intensely to Gui by his side.  
> As always, please leave some comments!
> 
> Also, Eric commented on Gui's IG post is one of the reasons I wrote this xD

It is raining.

Gui sips his not-so-morning-anymore coffee and looks outside from his wide window in the livingroom. Well, he doesn't really have anything to do today. No practice, No meeting, No event, and Gabby can't come to his house today. Girls' day out, she said.

His phone buzzes. He peeks on the screen, one message. He hums, probably will not be so bored after all.

...

Few hours later, Gui is laying on his couch, changing his TV channels anxiously.

Then he hears a soft knock on the front door. Who the hell still knocks on the door? This is the 21st century for God's sake.

He turns off his TV and walks to the door.

...

Gui is on his knees and blindfolded. His hands are cuffed high above his head, his legs are spread open and hooked to a wooden stick.

"Pl.. please.." he begs, shaking. He feels the vibrators moving inside.

Eric Radford watches him in his armchair, his hand plays with the device. He stares at his boy and turns it to max. 

"Aa..aah.." Gui yelps. He is hard, he has been, since some times ago. But Eric has his length strapped nicely.

"Say that again. You know how to beg, boy."

"P..please daddy.. please, aah, please let me, hn, let me-" Gui can't finish his words. His breath is caught in his throat and his heart beats too fast. He is shaking so much.

"Say it, boy." Eric commands.

"Ple, please let me come, daddy.." he whimpers. Eric stands and approaches him. He stops right in front of Gui.

"You know what to do to earn it." He smirks.

Gui nods, he searches for the zipper and pulls it down with his mouth. Eric's hard dick feels hot against his cheek. Gui begins to lick the tip. His tongue makes its way to Eric's length, licking and kissing, wetting it with his saliva.

"Do it." Gui opens his mouth and swallows it whole, gagging on process. Then he begins to move, making sure to work his tongue around the huge length.

Eric groans, grabbing Gui's hair and guiding him into faster rhythm. He was so close.

"Fucking shit." He comes. Hot semen is dripping from Gui's face. He is trembling and gasping for air.

"...please..." He wishpers.

"Oh, you have been a very good boy today, my little sweetheart." Eric caresses and kisses him and finally pulls the strap open.

Gui comes with a cry and slumps over. Eric opens his cuffs and catches Gui's body. One hand reaching to the back to pull the vibrators out. Gui flinches.

"There, there." He pats Gui gently on his head. Smiling sweetly.

"You fucking sadist." Gui groans and grabs Eric's face. Eric giggles.

"Sorry. I was so turned on and there is no way back." He is now has a huge grin in his face. Gui pouts.

"Remind me later not to leave everything to your fantasy when you want to role play again." He slumps into Eric's chest, "Now get me to the bath! Then, I will have my share."

"Yes, yes, sweetie." Eric pulls and holds Gui in his arm and takes him to the bathroom.

It is still raining.

...

_"Sweetie, I'm in town. Wanna do some role plays? ;)"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is more boring than being trapped in a hotel with a blizzard going on outside and a cancelled holiday trip? Well, maybe not so boring when there is a soft knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I decided to put another chapter for this lovely couple! Yeey!!  
> Also, I think this one is more graphic and of course longer than the first chapter.  
> Pleasee mind the tag and don't proceed if this is not to your liking.  
> As usual, your feed backs are always appreciated!  
> Still not beta'd. Read on your own risk.  
> Enjoy ;D

It was freezing in January.

Gui was on his solo trip in Canada. He managed to slip a week off and decided to make a trip to Canada, in the middle of its worst winter.

Yep, what could possibly go wrong? Yes.. No.

His flight somehow could land in Ottawa and he spent his first two days touring the city, a winter nature spa for a day and museum tour for the next. He was already planning his next day trip during lunch break when a news caught his attention.

There was a snowstorm and a possible blizzard coming in the next few hours.

Oh, well. Shit.

It was 2pm and he went straight to grocery shopping. With two full bags of snacks and enough beer for at least 3 days, Gui headed back to his hotel. The storm hit at around 6 PM. Gui looked at his notes. He had been planning his winter trip in Canada since six months ago, calculating a gap between GPF and World Championships and managed to squeeze just a week off and now it would be ruined by a blizzard. He scoffed and threw himself on the bed.

A few minutes later, he dozed off.

...

Gui woke up by a knocking sound. It was soft but enough to stir his sleep. He listened anxiously. He did not order dinner and definitely did not call a housekeeping. The knocks continued.

"Yes?" He asked as he walked toward the door.

"Sweetie, it's me." And with that voice, his eyes widened in complete surprise. He opened the door and there he was, in front of his hotel room with a drenched coat and quite a big suitcase. Gui scanned Eric Radford from head to toes. He blinked the surprise on his eyes and asked,

"What are you doing here? No. How do you know I'm in Canada? Wait. Where did you get my hotel room number? Wh-" And before he could ask more questions, Eric kissed his check.

"Yes baby, I miss you too. Now can I come in? I'll explain it to you later so let me borrow the shower. I'm freezing." Eric, kind of, forced his way in and closed the door, while Gui was just standing there by the door.

Not long after, Eric had already undressed himself and went to the bathroom after putting his suitcase beside the TV. Gui pinched his arms and flinched. He was not dreaming.

"Now tell me what the hell are you doing here? How do you know I'm in Canada and HOW do you know MY hotel room number?" Gui sat on the bed and crossed his arms.

"Well sweetie, remember you posted a story yesterday at the spa?" Eric's voice can be heard from inside the shower. Gui facepalmed himself. Yes, of course.

"It took me only a second to recognize that place. After that came the storm notice and I took it to my responsibility to keep you company during the blizzard. Almost late though. It took me around 3 hours to get here."

"Still, how do you know my room number?"

"..." There was a pause.

"...the front desk lady was very sweet." At that statement, Gui rolled his eyes. Who could resist Eric's charm? Nobody.

"I told her I am your cousin." Eric continued to explain.

"Okay, enough." Gui let his back fall on the bed. 

Well, it was not bad to have a company. His trip had been ruined anyway so a little change of plan would not hurt. And it was Eric by the way. He knew it was never boring with him. Gui tidied his bed and put his notes on the bed stand. He laid there and blankly changed the TV channels.

Few minutes later, Eric came out from the shower with a towel on his waist. Steam came from his damp figure. Gui could not help but to stare at him. He dried his hair with another smaller towel and tossed it aside when he thought his hair was dried enough. Gui could not stop his eyes from moving with Eric's body. It had been a few years since his retirement and his body was as fit as ever. His long arms locked perfectly with his well developed biceps. And the most attractive of all, his chest and abs muscles. Gui remembered the feeling of that tightened muscles when he reached his climax. That feeling was undeniably one of the feelings he could not get enough of. And tonight, well tonight he could probably taste it again.

His imagination was interrupted when Eric sat on the edge of the bed and began to open his suitcase on the floor, still with a towel on his waist. Gui was interested. He crawled closer to Eric.

By the time he sat next to his suitcase, he could smell the shampoo. It was a fresh wood and grass with a hint of mint and sweet floral scent. He wondered what brand it was. He loved the scent already.

Eric noticed Gui's interest and proceeded to take out a paper bag from his suitcase. He handed it to Gui and smiled.

"I got this for you." It was a deep red wine turtleneck jumper and it was clearly oversized. Honestly, Gui loved it so much. Leave the fashion style to Eric and he would choose the best outfit for you.

"I love it. Thanks." Gui whispered as he leaned forward and moved closer to Eric. He touched Eric's jaw line and kissed his lower lip.

"Well baby, it's my pleasure." Eric smiled as he put his arm around Gui's back and laid him on the bed. 

He felt the soft fabric of his jumper and slid his hand inside. Gui yelped in surprise as Eric's cold hand moved inside his jumper. Eric touched his tightened muscles and moved his hand further up. By now, his other hand had done undoing Gui's belt and jeans' button without him even realizing. Gui let out a soft moan when Eric found his nipple under the jumper.

"Oh, you are hard already." Eric smirked.

Gui put the back of his hand to cover his mouth. He knew he blushed quit hard. Eric leaned closer and kissed his forehead. He took Gui's hand away from his face and made his way down to his lips. Gui moaned as he parted his lips to let Eric kiss deeper.

"I'm hot. Strip me." Gui said through his breath and kiss.

Eric did not take long to complete the command. He broke their kiss, and in one pull he already threw the jumper aside. Eric slid his cold hand to Gui's now naked neck. It felt so warm. Eric leaned closer and bit his lower neck while the other hand found its way to Gui's hard nipple. He pinched hard and Gui gasped loudly.

"Sweetie, I always love to mark your body." Eric licked his lips while he took a proud look on his boy beneath him. He could see Gui was shaking now. He felt his hard dick from inside his jeans.

"Uuh.." Gui trembled even more as he felt Eric's eyes on him. He was lying there presented to him.

"And you know I love to take my time with you, beautiful."

Eric licked the now swollen nipple and heard Gui's moan harder. He slid his hands to Gui's jeans and underwear then pulled it all the way down. He then circled his fingers around Gui's wet dick.

"Look at you, getting all wet already."

Eric pushed his finger inside Gui's hole and started to move it in and out. Gui arched his back and gasped. He slid the second fingers in and stretched him open.

"I want it." Gui whispered. Eric glanced at him and smirked. 

"Not yet." At that, Gui moaned.

Eric really took his time leaving his marks all over Gui's trembling body. He fingered him a couple of times while doing so. When he felt he had done with his artwork, he observed him proudly.

"I want it in.." Gui's voice came out more like a whimper.

"Kneel." Eric commanded and right away, Gui did.

Eric took something out from his suitcase: a collar with long red rope.

"Hands behind your back." He climbed behind Gui, tied the rope on his hands and put the collar on his neck. He gave it a little tug and pushed Gui forward.

"Lift it higher baby. I thought you said you want it." He slapped Gui's ass.

"Y, yes.." Eric licked his lips.

"What should you call me?" He put his dick right on Gui's hole. Slightly brushed it against.

"Yes, daddy.." And with one thrust Eric was all the way inside. Gui let out a long moan and tried to steady his breath.

"Ah, you are always so tight."

Eric began to move. He kept a slow rhythm for a while then began to move faster. Gui gasped and moaned as Eric picked up his pace. Eric pulled the rope and picked Gui up. He was now bouncing on Eric's lap with his leg spread wide. Eric hit his spot and all Gui could see is white.

"Don't come yet." Eric whispered to Gui's ear and bit his neck. Gui nodded and moaned some incoherent words. Eric gave the rope a tug and Gui's back arched more. He heard his choked gasps and felt the ass tightened even more.

"Oh baby, I'm coming."

With a groan Eric gave the last thrust and filled him. Gui felt it inside him and he came with a cry. Eric let both of them fall on the bed. After catching a few breaths, he undid the rope in Gui's hands and opened the collar on his neck. Gui was now half lying on his side and half on top of him. They stay there for a few minutes in silence.

"You are amazing, sweetie. Our sessions are always amazing." Eric kissed Gui's forehead.

"Well, that's me. Of course it's amazing." Gui rested his chin on Eric's chest with his hand. Eric giggled and nodded, admitted the fact.

"Okay, now I probably should go get us some dinner, I'm starving. And I brought some console games we can play. You are stuck with me for at least three days so let's try to not get bored." Eric gave Gui one more kiss and they began to move. 

Eric cleaned himself fast and he was just done putting his pants on when Gui called him. He looked up to see Gui standing in front of the bathroom.

"Thank you. Really." Gui gave Eric a soft smile before going into the shower. Eric returned the smile.

"Always, sweetie."

  
  


...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tight schedule of the photoshoot, Eric helps Gui relieve his jetlag... in his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chaper of EricGui pairing!  
> This was inspired by THAT photoshoot they did few weeks ago. They already uploaded the photos on their IG so check them out if you haven't already. And Eric commenting on Gui's post makes it a lot better!!  
> As usual, this is not beta'd. All mistakes is mine.  
> Please mind the tags and enjoy reading!

It was a photoshoot project.

Eric called him a few weeks ago. He asked if he would be able to do it.

Gui said yes.

..-..

It was 4 in the morning when he landed. He bought a cup of coffee and headed out of the airport. The fall wind was the first thing he noticed.

"Hey, sweetie!" An arm wrapped around his waist. This is the second thing.

"Hey." He leaned closer. Eric kissed him on his cheek.

"Ready?" Gui nodded.

There was a car waiting for them. They set his suitcase inside and put on the seatbelt.

"How are you babe?" Gui asked. Eric smiled at him.

"I'm in the middle of something right now. Putting together a project. Will probably tell you soon, but not now. It's not yet finalized."

"I see. It's okay."

"How about you, baby? How are you?" Eric took out his phone and gave it a glance before focusing on road again.

"I'm good. We began our practice session again. Hopefully we can start on the new programs soon."

"That's awesome. Oh and I think you need to get some rest. We will arrive in an hour and the schedule is quite packed today. So get some sleep now." Eric held his hand and brushed his lips on it.

"Okay." Gui smiled at him. He lowered his seat and made himself comfortable. It was not long before he dozed off.

..-..

"Babe, we're here." Eric's soft call stirred him awake.

"Okay." He whispered. Gui took a sip on his coffee and looked around. He could see they arrived in a studio.

Gui pulled his suitcase out and he followed Eric inside.

..-..

A light breakfast, make up, outfit fitting and a bit of workout.

It was almost 8 in the morning when they began the photoshoot. They started with individual photos. Gui could not take his eyes off Eric. His body looked firm. His muscles, his jaw, his thighs. Gui himself loves working out. He loved how he has fine muscles too. He appreciated a good looking body after all. Well, in his line of job right now, having a good looking posture was important.

Then, it was his part and theirs together.

They moved to the rooftop. After some poses, they were done.

It was around 11 when they went down to the studio. Gui threw himself on a sofa and huffed. Now he could feel the jetlag catching up.

"You okay?" Eric went up to him.

"It's okay. Just a jetlag." Gui smiled.

"I will wrap it up here. You can go back to the car and get some sleep." Eric handed him the car key.

Gui took his bag and headed out. He found the car.

..-..

Gui was awoken by a soft knock. He glanced over his shoulder and found Eric on the window. He clicked the door open.

"How was the sleep sweetie?" Eric climbed inside.

"What time is it? How long did I sleep?" Gui stretched his arms and legs.

"Not long. Don't worry." Eric moved on top of him. Gui knows that smile. He tilted his head a little.

"Here?" He teased.

"I was so turned on during the shoot. Don't blame me." Eric gave him a kiss.

"Ehm.." Gui let out a soft moan. He felt Eric's hand moved between his legs. On the cramped car seat, he can feel every part of his body. His hands grabbed Eric's shirt and slid inside his back.

"Naughty boy." Eric bit his ear. It was enough to Gui hard. Eric noticed it and began undoing their jeans.

"Raise your arms." Gui raised his arms and let them dangle on the top of the seat. Eric unbuttoned Gui's shirt with his mouth from the top slowly making his way down.

"Oh-" Gui gasped as Eric slid his cold hands under his jeans and pulled his legs out.

"Baby, I have a gift." Eric looked up at Gui. There was a red shackle on his right ankle already. In one push, Eric fastened the shackle on the roof handle.

"You look delicious." Eric licked his lips, brushing his hand on Gui's right leg. He began to lick and kiss his leg, marking his way down.

"Uh.. erhm.." Gui moaned and trembled. He bit his lower lips.

"Say it." Eric's mouth stopped right before Gui's length.

"I, uh, I want it." Gui tried to catch his breath. Eric gave it a little nudge with his tongue but he stopped again.

"Say it properly boy."

"I want it daddy. I want it so bad. Take me in. Daddy, please.." Gui cried. With that, Eric took it all in. He moved his tongue and teeth. His hands grabbed Gui's hip. Gui gasped and moaned louder.

"I'm gonna come." He whispered. Eric gave it a last thrust and Gui came.

"Now it's mine." Eric moved up and put himself on top of Gui.

"Lick it babe." He put his left fingers in Gui's mouth. After he made sure they were in a good position, he put his hand on Gui's right leg and the other hand on his entrance. He put one finger in, Gui gasped and tensed again, then another one in. Eric moved his fingers inside while he made his marks on Gui's front. After a while, he shifted a little and pushed in. Gui gasped softly.

"Baby, you are as tight as always." Eric whispered in Gui's ear and began his rhythm.

"Uh daddy.. ah-" Gui' moan got louder with every thrust.

"I'm coming." Eric took one short breath and came. Gui came right after that.

"Oh God. You are always amazing." Eric gave him a kiss on his forehead. He opened the shackle and grabbed the tissue box. He moved to the other seat.

"Babe, I AM amazing." Gui smirked. He took the tissue and sat more comfortably.

"Of course, sweetie. Let's grab a lunch. And I'll take you to the hotel. When is your flight again?"

"11pm tomorrow."

"That's enough time."

"Yup."

  
  
  


...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a few words or comments <3 I appreciate your feedbacks!!


End file.
